


Civil War trailer

by SulaSafeRoom



Series: Sula's Stucky Smut Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Metal arm porn, after the first Civil War trailer, almost, too tame to be really porn hah, we all know how that turned out BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/pseuds/SulaSafeRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanart] When I first watched the Civil War trailer, we all know what happened on that abandoned facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we all know how that scene turned out now that the movie is out, but, for context, this was painted when the first Civil War trailer we released. We all can dream yeah? :) Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
